


Old soldiers are hard to kill, Easy to trigger.

by GabrielReyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari is the smartest, Angst, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Eventual Smut, He'll bump into people, Heads up; there's gonna be some violence somewhere, I mean, Jack is confused, Jack is going undercover, Kind of an au?, Kinks, M/M, Multichapter, One Night Stands, PTSD-mention, Reaper76 - Freeform, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Swearing, Tags will be added in the long run, There will be some implied/mention of AnaHardt somewhere, all he wanted was some files, alot of tension, anxiety-mention, edgy grandpas for the win, enjoy, etcetera - Freeform, gay relationship, mentions of past relationship, not so great people, y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielReyes/pseuds/GabrielReyes
Summary: Jack Morrison bumps into a certain someone during an undercover mission. He should have listened to Ana's advice instead of going to investigate the crime-scene all on his own. (*Jack and Ana aren't aware of the Reaper's identity after their last encounter and Talon used to own an abandoned & old facility.)





	1. All suited up.

"Are you sure you're in the right condition to do this, Jack?", Ana cocked her head to the left as she made an attempt to fix the brown wig in her hands. It's for Jack, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to tidy it. Doubting Morrison's capability usually seemed to motivate the man even more, but Amari was a skillful woman with an incredible amount of wisdom and calculation; the tiniest things wouldn't slip past her, even after she lost one of her eyes. Jack respects her.  
  
"Yeah, what makes you think i can't handle it?", He mumbled in a hoarse tone. He couldn't help it. The rasp in his throat made it difficult for him to sound as honeysweet as before. It's probably part of the aging-process anyway. Nothing you can do about it. Ana directed her gaze towards the ex-strike-commander and let out a soft, but brief sigh. Not one in disappointment, more as in... slight concern. She had always been the motherly one of the bunch, he appreciated it back then, he still does.  
  
"We're most definitely not the only ones who want to barge into Talon's old facility when there's a party right next to it. It seems too good and coincidental to be true." Amari remarked, handing the wig over to the man who was going to execute this mission nonetheless. She knew she couldn't stop him. "You're not using your pulse-rifle either. So you only have the shotgun to defend yourself with." The all-knowing-female added in a doubtful manner.  
  
Ana was going to have his back, yeah, but she felt like they were on the brink of meeting an old friend she'd rather not want to encounter at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry, Ana, i got this. After years of training and dragging my old body across the battlefield i know what my abilities consist of. I understand your concern but this is supposed to be an in-and-out-mission—"  
  
"It's always an in-and-out mission until one of us blows it and decides to take matters into own hands." The Sniper interrupted, which caused Jack to release a disgruntled groan. "You're confusing me with Reyes.", His statement sounded mournful and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel ucomfortable discussing his past-lover, best friend.  
  
If Ana would be able to roll both of her eyes, she would have. "You two had more in common than you think, Jack. Trust me, i miss him too; dearly, even. But all i'm trying to make you realize is that you have to be careful. Don't make the same mistakes we've all made in the past." This, Jack could agree on, responding with a mere nod before he zipped his suit up and put on the brown wig. If there was a word for handsome and hipster, it'd fit his current style of fashion. "You look like someone trying to join in but failing miserably... Perfect. Fits the theme of the party." Ah yes, if it weren't for Amari's wisdom, he'd also respect her for her straight-up-bluntness-and-honesty. Nothing better than than getting ’roasted’ by your own best friend.  
  
“What's your name?” The female turned around, directly facing Jack as he realized he had to play the part. "Nicholas Mercoles." Improvising was quite funny when it came to names. What kind of name was Nicholas Mercoles? Why would someone be called Nicholas Mercoles? If Gabriel was here, he'd have laughed for hours. God. He really missed Gabe. "Like we've discussed, you need to head over to the bathroom and ’accidentally’ find out you're lost in the facility. Get every file you need, i'll have your back from a distance and i'll warn you if someone approaches. If you return empty-handed, that's fine too. Just don't act suspicious."  
  
”Got it.” Morrison sneered in that confident tone Ana always admired. She was glad he still had it. ”Alright, Nicholas, time to head towards your party.”  
  
  
  
It hadn't taken long before the street was filled up with crowds of guests, all waiting to get inside of the building next to the facility. Ana and Jack would have sneaked in if it weren't for the amount of people being able to follow them. This time, they didn't want to solve conflicts with violence, as they'd be up against a whole ton of diverse folks. They had to play their cards- Jack had to, at least. Once in the building, it'd be easy to use the backdoor as escape. The soldier snapped out of his half-dazed-state when some bratty teenagers brushed past him in an inept manner. Though, Morrison was in no mood to make a scene and decided to stay in-character, much to Ana's relief, holding her rifle close to her and watching her companion from a distance.  
  
"You three are not on the list." The bulky guard commented, which led to Jack's anxiety turning it a few waves up. Fuck. Of course. He should have thought about being on the list. Nobody named Nicholas Mercoles would be on that list for sure. He had to get out of the line as soon as possible, change the mission, anything. The three teens started a scene and were about to vandalize the golden fences around the lines, but all of them were taken away by other guards while struggling and naming them horrendous slurs. "Next." The deep voice  called out and Morrison was pushed foward. He felt like he was getting judged by the guard, but held his cool. He didn't even want to be here, he wasn't on the list. "Nicholas Mercoles..." He coughed out, mentally scolding himself for embarrassing his own image, though... He was being an undercover-agent at the moment and had to act like it.  
  
If they won't let him in? Very well, they'll find another way to slip into the facility. No big deal. The ponderous man shook his head once he found no one on the list named 'Nicholas Mercoles', "Not on the list. Get out." Jack turned on his heels, ready to sprint the heck out of there.  
  
"No. Let him in, he's welcome here.", A voice stated, Jack stopped,  
  
The guard was about to protest but the person tutted. "Nicholas. Mercoles. Should. Be. On. The. List. What did i tell you about doing your job well? I've sent those names to you two nights ago. You're a disgrace. Are you aware that i'm capable of firing you?"  
  
"Sorry-- Sorry, p-please forgive me. Mr. Mercoles, welcome." The guard stuttered, stepping away from the entrance. It was surprising that someone stood up for him, but who the hell knew _**him**_? Nicholas Mercoles didn't even exist.  
  
He tried looking for the voice.  
  
"Now, now, Nicholas, follow me, you're quite the troublemaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, so this is going to be the first Reaper76 fanfiction i've ever written, and i'm pretty pumped about it, honestly. I tend to abandon my work (*coughs @ previous fanfiction), but i believe that this one will be way more interesting for me to write. Anyways! If you like this fanfiction, leave kudos/comments? I apologize in advance, for if i've made any grammatical mistakes. (I'm Dutch, self-taught in English, i'm trying my best.) Ah yes, cliffhangers are fun and this is going to get spicier in the long-run, just stay tuned. <3


	2. Interesting discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Jack's shadow always follows.

Jack's lips turned into a straight, thin line when the female decided to extend her arm around him, halfly dragging him over to the other side of the room when they entered the building. What the hell could she possibly want? She knew no Nicholas Mercoles... That's what he hoped, at least. Morrison knew that he'd be the worst actor if he had to pretend like he knew her. "So, Nicholas.", The female started, He had now noticed the thick Mexican accent in the way she spoke. "You're the only one who fits the dresscode. Couldn't let you go home without having a party and having someone admire your costume, amigo."   
  
'Nicholas' let out a lazy chuckle at her comment, but he found himself agreeing. Solely because he wanted to get into this building regardless of some guard's 'mistake', he appreciated the attempt-at-a-compliment, though. There fell a brief silence, despite everyone around them cheering and dancing to the loud and jazzy music. In that moment, he'd caught the (presumably) Mexican-female gaze at him through hungry-half-lidded-eyes. _Nuh-uh._ He's not going to get preyed on tonight. Jack met enough women like those in his younger years; they'd rob you from your own belongings after a night of fun and whiskey.  
  
Luckily, for both Ana and Jack, their comms were on; so were their earpieces to communicate if necessary. He still felt bad about moving into the building and letting Ana wait on the rooftops all on her own. She was a good sniper, he had no reason to worry. "Cariño, you're zoning out." Sombra purred, her gloved hand running over the 'brunette's' cheek. _He had to come up with an excuse, he knew where this was going anyway._ "You're a very nice lady, miss..."   
  
"Camilla." The hacker filled in. It amazed her at how nonchalant the man was compared to some other gentlemen she met here. Apparently, he had no interest in women like her-- Or perhaps women in general? Big assumption, she knew. But it was Jack Morrison she was talking to, surely, he would be bisexual at the very least. "Are you going to leave a girl all alone at a party like this, mister Mercoles? How _boorish_." She whined, Jack was unphrased.   
  
"I am certain a woman like you knows her way around here. And i hate to be that guy, sweetheart, but i'm not into women." **Aha**! Sombra figured, unless he was using that as a mere cover-up for not willing to spend a night with her. Either way, this gave her an idea that no one would approve of. Her favorite kind of idea. "I take that as a compliment for now, Señor, though, i have a friend that would be more-than-willing to see you. Don't fret, he's a man with manners. He wouldn't bite if you don't provoke him to."   
  
_As if that reassured Morrison._ The undercover-soldier only nodded at her suggestion, seeming like he was most definitely intrigued in meeting the man. He'd run once she would saunter off to find her ally; he had no time for this. No time to meet _men_. Gabriel's absence was the only thing he needed 'til the day he dies, that is, until Jack meets someone worth living for. Yet again, he wasn't actively seeking for that. "Perfect, wait here, por favor, volveré, i'll be back soon." She hoped that he'd stay. Her 'idea' could cause severe chaos.  
  
"Are you in the facility yet?" Amari whispered out through the comm, Morrison replied with a soft sigh. "Not yet, i'm moving out slowly, a woman tried to get me to meet some men around here." Ana chuckled. It was good to hear her laugh again. "Reminds me of myself when i tried to get you to make a first move on Reyes. You were too chicken-shit to try."

  
"Oh _hush_ , If i wasn't as obvious and silly back in the days, he wouldn't have noticed." He continued walking, shoving people out of the way, in a gentle manner, so that he wouldn't be suspected at any cost. "Back door." He breathed elatedly and hurried over to the exit. Jack swore nobody saw him and slipped his figure through the already-opened-entrance. _Thank god he made it out without having to suck someone's-_

  
Ana cleared her throat over the comm, which motivated the ex-strikecommander to move up his pace and sprint over to the Facility. Luckily for him, the perks of being a supersoldier also involved running as fast as you can, but he'd always been a natural at being fast. What else can you do around cornfields? Indiana was full of cornfields. _Files_. He should be focused on the files, not cornfields. At that promise, he climbed into one of the entrances and pushed himself in.    
  
* * *  
  
"Mierda." Sombra hissed through clenched teeth; looking up at the man who tagged along, trying to look apologetic. Reyes didn't fall for it. " _ **So you're wasting my time.**_ " He groaned in his long, slow, melodic and raspy voice behind his masquerade-mask. "No, no, no! Gabe how could you-" The female was cut short by his low growl. " _ **Don't call me THAT. If the presence of Morrison is a mere joke to you, then you should reconsider-**_ " Now, it was the hacker's turn to interrupt the Reaper. "No, you don't get it! He was here and now he's gone. I promise--"   
  
" ** _Useless_**." He had to do everything on his own, but he knew Jack always leaves a trail behind. And today wasn't any different. The fool left the door open and wide. He's aware of Jack's plan. He knows Jack's every move, after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
